1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the suspension of gelatin in nail polish remover.
2. The Related Art
Products have long been marketed for the removal of nail polish (lacquer) from fingernails and toenails. Essentially, these products consist of a solvent(s) with which to dissolve the lacquer. Typically, the solvent will be a relatively volatile material such as acetone or ethyl acetate.
Organic solvents have a tendency to remove natural emollients found in the nail. As a result, nails become brittle.
There have been reported attempts to overcome the adverse effects of solvents on fingernails and surrounding skin. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,464 (Mausner) reports a nail lacquer remover in a creamy viscous form that minimizes the danger of skin irritation. The composition is an aqueous solution that includes a chelating agent, a humectant such as propylene glycol, 2-hydroxy-4-methoxy-benzophenone-5-sulfonic acid, a proteinaceous material and palmitates of Vitamins A and D alongside a carboxy vinyl polymer thickener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,798 (Bernstein) is a further example of the art. Therein a nail polish remover composition is reported comprising a mixture of acetone, ethyl acetate ethyl alcohol, water and glycerin (glycerol). The composition was indicated to have disinfectant properties, strengthen the fingernails and have a pleasant feel while allowing subsequent coatings of nail polish to adhere better.
Co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/945,428 to Remz et al describes a lacquer removing composition that includes acetone, water, glycerin and a conditioning agent such as C.sub.8 -C.sub.20 fatty acid derivative held in suspension by an acrylic copolymer. The commercial embodiment of the composition mentioned in this application is found in Cutex Polish Remover with Vaseline Intensive Care.RTM. lotion.
Gelatin has long been known as a nail strengthening ingredient. Indeed, many commerically available lacquer removers have included gelatin as a component. A problem with gelatin in acetone and water systems is that of maintaining insoluble gelatin in suspension under long term storage conditions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a nail polish remover that includes gelatin in a stably suspended state even after prolonged storage.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a nail polish remover which will ameliorate the problem of nail embrittlement caused by solvent stripping.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent through the detailed description of the invention and examples that follow.